Our Friendship Was Real
by GaaraFox
Summary: ONESHOT NO YURI maybe Ino's been hanging out with the wrong crowd lately, and that tears her and Sakura's friendship apart. How will this effect Sakura? Will she stand by and let someone one else take her best friend away from her? Should I continue?


Summary: Ino's been hanging out with the wrong crowd lately, and that tears her and Sakura's friendship apart. How will this effect Sakura? Will she stand by and let someone one else take her best friend away from her? Songfic/Story THIS IS NOT YURI! JUST FRIENDSHIP!

* * *

'Our Friendship Was Real'

By: GaaraFox

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sakura or Ino

Inspiration: Another dream!

* * *

"What else do you think we could get? And do you think it'd kill the workers to help us out?" My mother began to complain as we walked up and down various isles, searching for different foods.

This was the new grocery store they'd built, and today was the grand opening. Although, it's not so grand if it's the biggest store around and you don't know where anything is.

My mother continued to complain about what isle the apple juice was on, while I decided to get some more hair clips for a certain piece of hair that oh-so-desperately wanted to poke my eye.

"Hey mom, can I buy some more hair clips?" Mother thought about this for a while. Probably because she didn't want me to get lost or get kidnapped. "Pretty please? I'll be really quick!" She looked and me and then sighed.

"Fine, but hurry. I'll be over here in the meat section." I grinned and skipped off to my destination.

I skimmed every isle, until I finally gave up and asked an employee where the beauty department was. She simply said, "Go to the far end of the store, it's next to the Pharmacy." I nodded a thanks as she smiled a 'you're welcome'.

Deep in thought, I marched down to the end of the store as fast as I could. I didn't want mom to leave the area she was in, otherwise I'd never find her.

"Wow, this Beauty Department is bigger than the one at the mall!" I whispered out loud as I looked down the hair accessory isle.

"Yeah, and so I was like, she's so annoying and immature!" Hearing a familiar voice I stood on my toes and spotted blonde hair in the spray and shampoo isle. Next to her was a head full of black hair. _Kristine… _I mumbled inside my head, and even grinded my teeth a little.

I took a deep breathe as I lowered myself back down to my heels, hoping that my nerves and jealousy wouldn't get the best of me.

Looking down, I spotted the much needed hair clips, and quickly left the Beauty department. Praying that Ino and _Kristine_ didn't see me.

'_Meat, meat, meat, meat, mom!' _"Ok mom, I got them, are you done yet?" I whined a little, hoping mother would notice.

"Yeah, yeah." She smiled. "We can go now." I smiled victoriously. At least Ino and Kristine hadn't noticed me, otherwise they'd start this whole conversation about how they "wanted to invite me, but couldn't find my number" '_Bullshit…'_

We arrived at the check out line. Mom began putted the packages and products on the belt that pulled them towards the cashier, while I grabbed a magazine and flipped through it.

"No, it's not like that, I mean like, I don't think I like him…"

"Of course you like him! Otherwise you wouldn't be talking about him!"

"Shut-up!"

"No you shut-up!" _Stupid Kristine and her loud obnoxious voice…._

Ino and Kristine slowly walked down the isle looking for a good register to purchase their items. That is until Kristine's mom scolded her out and told her not to run off ever again. _Ha-ha…._

I was just about to turn around and follow my mother out the door, but another loud obnoxious voice caught my attention and froze me in place.

"Oh my God, Sakura? I haven't seen you in _forever _girl!" '_Wtf? I bet she wouldn't have done that if Kristine was around!'_

"Hey Ino! How are you doing?" '_I'm so good at faking.'_

"I'm doing good! What brings you here?"

'_Grocery shopping you idiot.' _"Oh, nuthin' much, just getting a few things for home and stuff."

"Oh, sweet! Well I'm here getting this new shampoo that just came out!"

'_I didn't ask you what you were doing here, stupid…' _"Wow, that's awesome, so yeah… since when were you and Kristine friends?" I tried keeping my cool, but a bit of anger and jealousy seeped into that one.

"Oh, uh, what do you mean? We've been friends for a long time."

'_Been friends for a long time, my ass! We were friends long before that bitch ever came along!'_ "Oh, you have? I never noticed. I was too busy hanging out with _you_ and protecting _you, _and being _you're _best friend to notice her."

"Sakura, is there something going on between you and Kristine?"

'_Of course there is, retard, she's stealing my best friend!' _"Oh, no, nothing at all, except for the fact that we've been friends longer than you and Kristine have even known each other."

"Wait, are you jealous?"

_Jealous? What the fuck!? Jealous of that bitch!? _"Who says I'm jealous?"

"You're tone does, and if you are then you need to speak up."

"Speak up? Fine, ok then, I'll speak up now: Ever since the first grade we've been best friends! We've gone through hard times and fun times but I always stayed by your side! I've even given you great advice and protected you from boys that broke your heart, I was there when you needed me the most! And now what? What do we have now? Are you just going to push our friendship aside from some girl that you've only known for a few months? I mean, I haven't seen you in, like, forever!"

"Sakura, Kristine and I are best friends, and if you don't like that, then you need to get over it. I'm sorry that I'm making you feel this way, but-"

"Shut-up Ino, I'm not done!" Ino quickly shut her mouth and her eyes widened a bit. "I bet the only reason why Kristine's your friend, is to get to your cousin Chris, and to get free discounts and at the mall!" Ino's parents own the mall, so they get a lot of things for free or half price.

"What are you talking about? Chris has a girlfriend, and I'm not allowed to give my friends free discounts, only Yamanaka's can do that!"

"Bullshit!" Ino was taken aback at that one. "You used to buy things for me with your little half price thing at the mall all the time! How do I know you're not doing that for Kristine and Ila!?"

"Oh, so now Ila's in on this too? Sakura what's going on with you? I mean, maybe you're jealous that I have new best friends, but it's just what time does to people. Time goes by and you make _new _friends!"

"Yeah but you were _my_ best friend! We were supposed to be best friends forever just like you said! What happened to that!?"

"I don't-"

"Ever since school ended you started avoiding me! What is up with that? And I know this next part is going to sound really dumb, but you even took me off of your top friends on myspace, and the whole time you've been _my_ first!"

"You have got to be fucking kidding me! It's myspace! It doesn't mean anything!"

"It does to me! Especially since you have those two bitches on your "heroes list"! What have they done for you!?"

"They've done plenty-"

"I mean, I've even helped Kristine back when we were at school! But I guess because I'm not as cool as you, she doesn't want to hang out with me, or be my "buddy"."

"Kristine is fun to hang out with, and she understands me!-"

"So what? Is it that I don't understand you? Because you'd think I would since we've been best friends for _ten years_!" I screamed as loud as I could as I pushed Ino to the ground. She fell with a loud 'thud' and looked up at me, shocked. She quickly pushed it aside as she stood up with a glare in her eye.

"You stupid bitch, you're so fucking annoying!" Ino quickly pushed me back, but I didn't fall on the ground like she did.

"I'm annoying? Who's the one that keeps talking about people behind their backs!"

"_Yeah, and so I was like, she's so annoying and immature!" _

Ino's eyes quickly widened. "You heard us?" By now a crowd was hovering around us, a few whispering "We should call the manager." others saying, "Where are their parents?!" I quickly thought of my mom, she was probably trying to fight through the crowd.

I shook my head and continued on the bitch in front of me. I shot a glare at her as she gulped.

"Yeah, and I heard you talking about Jake, I know that you have a crush on him, but just know that he's my boyfriend, and the best damn thing that's ever happened to me! If you try to take him away, I swear I'll kill you!" I screamed as I ran towards Ino and threw a punch towards her 'perfect' cheek.

"_No, it's not like that, I mean like, I don't think I like him…"_

"_Of course you like him! Otherwise you wouldn't be talking about him!"_

Ino held her cheek as tears swelled up in both of our eyes.

"Why the fuck do you always have to be so fucking perfect?!" I screamed as her eyes widened even more; mouth agape. "Why do you always have to have everything your way!?" Tears suddenly flowed from my eyes along with mixed emotions of whether or not I should apologize. "What happened to us?" I choked on a few words. "What we had was real… a real friendship… how could you fucking throw that away just to be in the _cool_ crowd? How could you go behind my back and do drugs and smoke and drink?" Ino was about to speak up, but I stopped her. "Why would you tare apart our friendship just to fit in? Why?…"

We stood in silence as everyone around us continued to whisper. Ino was speechless, and I was on the verge of passing out from crying too damn much.

I snapped my head up as I heard chuckles coming from the blonde in front of me. "I'm so perfect…" I glared. "That it hurts…" My gaze softened. "It hurts so much to see you like this. We were best friends at one point in time, but people change Sakura. I want to be more than perfect…" Ino shot her head up too and glared at me. "…that I'll even take everything away from you to get there."

'_What does she mean by that?'_

"You know your precious little Jake?" My heart skipped at beat… "I had sex with him." …but soon fell into the ocean of depression. She was lying… right?

"And if you don't believe me, call him up yourself. He even told me, to tell you that you guys are over; through." I began to shake as tears slid down the wet salty trails on my cheeks. Ino just laughed.

"You were always the weak one, Sakura… I always had to lend a hand in order for you to walk… face it, you'll never be like me. You'll never be as strong as me. And you'll," Ino giggled, I flinched. "never be as pretty as me." That was fucking it! My fists tightened and my body continued to shake, but the tears stopped.

"You might be pretty on the outside," I straightened up and glared at her, I chuckled as I saw her flinch under my gaze, but surprisingly, she kept her composure. "but you're fucking ugly on the inside." I ran towards her as she held up her hands and caught my fists, but I was physically the stronger one, so I leaned forward and pushed her back.

My left fist quickly turned and grabbed her wrist so I could bend her arm in an inhuman way as we continued walking down the long isle. She cried out and a few people around us gasped. I smirked as Ino tried her best to dig her nine inch nails into my right fist, but I grabbed those fingers and bent them backwards.

Ino screamed and became fed up with being, literally, the weaker one, so she yanked her arms away from me and surprisingly punched me so I flew back and hit a rack of magazines.

"When will you fucking realize that I don't want you as my friend anymore!?" Ino yelled across the store as I stood up and ran towards her with the intent to kill.

"When I know you're in hell where you belong!" I ran up to her and swung my leg up so I could kick her pretty little head off. When the blow landed, her perfect blonde hair became frizzy and red. She glared and reached her hands out to pull my hair. I yelped and head butted her in the stomach.

"Security! Security!" A few people yelled out as Ino and I continued our quarrel.

**All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
(Running through my head)**

Surprisingly, t.A.T.u. began playing on the store's sound system, and we couldn't help but think about the past. I just couldn't help but to want to live in the then, and not think about the now. Even though Ino kept talking about how she's changed, I just know that that's a lie. The way her eyes and her body moves when she speaks it. I can tell she wants to still be my friend. I can almost feel it…

**All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
(Running through my head)**

**All the things she said**

**All the things she said  
This is not enough**

Ino laid on the ground, holding her stomach as her teeth grinded and her eyes shot daggers at me.

"Why wont you just leave me the fuck alone!?"

"Because we had something special, something that other friends would kill to have!" I lifted my leg up, and kicked her ribs as hard as I could. She turned over and spit and blood collided on the floor. "And you threw all of that away!"

**I'm in serious shit, I feel totally lost  
If I'm asking for help, it's only because  
Being with you, has opened my eyes  
Could I ever believe, such a perfect surprise?**

Ino grunted as she wobbled and did her best to stand on her own two feet. Shakily, she did, so to put her back on the ground I raised my fist into the air and aimed for her cheek, but somehow, someway, she caught it. So as she tried copying my move, I copied hers.

Her eyes were invading mine, as I invaded hers. Both of us holding each other fists, wishing at this moment the other would die right in their spot.

I almost wanted to cry, to run away, but that wouldn't solve anything. Besides, this thing happening right now was my fault, I always let my anger get the best of me…but come on, think about it! We were best friends for a really long time, and all of a sudden she changes and becomes something… something else… she's a robot living for one little stupid purpose, and that purpose is to become "popular" and "perfect". That's the dumbest shit I've ever heard in my life!

**I keep asking myself, wondering how  
I keep closing my eyes, but I can't block you out  
Wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me  
Nobody else so we can be free  
(Nobody else so we can be free)**

"In case you didn't hear me, I've changed. And there's nothing you can do about it! So leave me the fuck alone!" Ino raised her knee and kneed me in the stomach. Spit and blood flew from my mouth, my arms wrapped around my torso, and my knees collided with the ground.

"_I had sex with him." _

**All the things she said**

"_When will you fucking realize that I don't want you as my friend anymore!?" _

**  
Running through my head**

**Running through my head**

**Running through my head**

**(Running through my head)**

"I know this isn't you Ino… I know that you really want to still be my friend… I know that you still love me as your friend… you're best friend…" I placed a hand on the ground, steadily standing up. "…and you should know, that I still love you too!" My fist collided with her cheek again, causing her to fly back against the wall of pots, pans, and other kitchen items.

**All the things she said**

"_I'm annoying? Who's the one that keeps talking about people behind their backs!" _

**  
All the things she said**

"_You might be pretty on the outside… but you're fucking ugly on the inside." _

**Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said**

"_Why wont you just leave me the fuck alone!?"_

**  
All the things she said**

"_Yeah but you were _my _best friend! We were supposed to be best friends forever just like you said! What happened to that!?"_

**  
(All the things she said)  
This is not enough  
Ya Soshla S Uma - Ma!  
This is not enough  
All the things she said**

"…_best…"_

**  
All the things she said**

"…_friends…"_

**All the things she said**

"…_forever…"_

**  
All the things she said**

"…_forever…"_

**All the things she said**

"…_forever…"_

**  
All the things she said**

"…_forever…"_

**All the things she said**

My head began to pulsate as I tried my best to think of anything, absolutely anything other than what was going on right now. All this time, all these emotions that were bottled up inside, are finally getting a chance to explode and set themselves free.

My arms and legs were aching and I swayed back and forth a little. I glared at Ino, but she didn't move from her spot on the ground. If I was a stranger, and didn't know she was the type that was determined, then I would've thought she was dead!

A man walked up to me and put his hand on my shoulder. "Ma'am, I'm going to have to ask you to leave the store, or we're going to arrest you." I glared at the ground as I felt rage race through me. His hand felt like ice trying to keep me cool, but I wanted to burn. I wanted to light him on fire.

"I'm not going anywhere until that bitch has learned her fucking lesson." I whispered so he'd have to strain his ears in order to hear me. He flinched for a moment, not knowing what to do, so he pulled out some handcuffs, but before he could try anything, I kicked him in the groin. "I'm not leaving until I'm finished with what I'm doing."

**And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed  
They say it's my fault, but I want her so much  
Wanna fly her away, where the sun and rain  
Come in over my face, wash away all the shame  
When they stop and stare - don't worry me  
'Cause I'm feeling for her, what she's feeling for me  
I can try to pretend, I can try to forget  
But it's driving me mad, going out of my head**

'_That stupid bitch, how dare she push me around like I'm some idiot! I know what kind of choices I'm making in my life! I know the consequences! So why can't she just leave me alone!?' _Ino argued with herself inside her head, debating over a few things. Analyzing others.

'_I don't want her in my fucking life so why can't she stay out of it!? If it's because she cares, I highly doubt it. If she cared about me so much then she should've pulled me away from those girls when I first started hanging out with them! But then again… they didn't allow her to go to that party… or anywhere else we went…'_

**All the things she said**

"_I've even given you great advice,"_

**  
All the things she said**

"_and protected you from boys that broke your heart,"_

**  
Running through my head**

**Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said**

"_I was there when you needed me the most!" _

**  
All the things she said**

"_Are you just going to push our friendship aside for some girl that you've only known for a few months?" _

**  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said**

"_I bet the only reason why Kristine's your friend, is to get to your cousin," _

**  
All the things she said**

"_and to get free discounts and at the mall!" _

**  
This is not enough**

**Ya Soshla S Uma - Ma!  
This is not enough  
All the things she said**

"Maybe you're right Sakura…"

**  
All the things she said**

I looked up at Ino, and continued my glare. She just stayed there on the ground, not moving, not flinching. Her eyes kept contact with the floor and I kept contact with the top of her head, waiting for her to make a move so I could counter it.

**  
All the things she said**

"Maybe they are just trying to be my friend because they want something from me…."

**  
All the things she said**

"Maybe I am just throwing our friendship away for something not even worth throwing it away for…"

**  
All the things she said**

I nodded and continued staring, hoping she'd change her pathetic ways.

**  
All the things she said**

"But if I can gain popularity, and become more than perfect…"

**  
All the things she said**

The need to kill her suddenly washed over me again, but I quickly pushed it aside, knowing that something like that could be used for later when she was done speaking. Of course, I wouldn't really kill her, just hurt her enough so she'd know to stay away from those girls. After all, it is my job to protect her. Arguing or not, she's still a sister to me.

**  
All the things she said, she said  
All the things she said**

"Then I'll do anything…. Give up anything…"

**  
All the things she said**

"…to get it…"

If that's her choice… if that's what she wants… then I'm going to have to force her to change it…

**  
All the things she said  
All the things she said**

**  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
Running through my head**

**  
All the things she said  
All the things she said**

**  
Running through my head  
Running through my head**

**  
All the things she said**

"_Maybe you're right Sakura…"_

**  
All the things she said**

"…_to get it…"_

**  
This is not enough**

**Ya Soshla S Uma - Ma!  
This is not enough**

I straightened my composure, wiping the blood and spit from my mouth. I rubbed my temples, my shoulders, and then cracked my back and neck. I took a deep breathe, letting the air out smoothly as I rolled my shoulders forward, then backward a few times.

She couldn't be serious, right? But if she was, I felt ready for whatever she was going to throw at me. Sure, she's human and she can make her own decisions, but when you make someone a promise to stay their friend for the rest of their life, when you promise to do to your best to keep them happy, and when you promise to make sure they make the right decisions, you have to make damn sure that you're going to keep that promise.

**  
All the things she said**

"Sakura, I'm not playing around anymore…"

**  
All the things she said**

I looked up at her, seriously, as she continued to speak.

**  
All the things she said**

"If you're going to stand in my way… then I'm going to have to get rid of you."

**  
All the things she said**

I widened my eyes and even felt a tint of fear as she pulled out a knife from one of the boxes full of silverware, and started making her way towards me.

**  
All the things she said**

"This is what you wanted, right?"

**  
All the things she said…**

"You wanted one person to win, right!? Well let me tell you something sweety, our friendship is over, and so are you!"

* * *

Ok, so it's not THAT great. But I was itching to type something and all my documents are on my other computer!!!


End file.
